User talk:Warriorcat1195/Archive
Re:Talk Pages Alright! That'll make things easier. Any important pose pictures I have saved so that is okay. Now I really have to fix the problem with my siggie :/ any ideas? 01:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Ay So it's a really semi-complicated process but I could salvage some of the old conversations(if needed). For example, just before I came on your talk page I commented on the message wall thing I left on Stealth's wall? I think they're still there, but there's no way to get to them. Also, we can't create more. Thanks so much for switching it, it makes everything so much easier! Oh btw, Icebreeze is an SW over at WW, doesn't that make her one here? Lol ikr. I'm literally praying that it doesn't get broken, cause the deputy blanks just got updated and I really want to get Rain done before they go CBA. Woah. Okay, you need to be really careful. COPPA and the 13 years old thing... Don't get caught. I dunno. It's the rules, and they have to be followed. Tbh I'm 13 and I had to wait so at least you'll be able to come back then. I won't edit your user page cause the rules say I'm not allowed to edit someone else's userpage. I'm sorry. Oh, and Skye is a he. Yeah, people do change them a lot. Well, I'll be around here, but I have to check the rules to see if I'm even allowed to be editing with you because of COPPA and all. It's not just WW, it's wikia as a whole you know. Re:Charart I actually think for now until we finish with most blanks leave it. After we have all the blanks we need I'd say to move on. There is always going to be a lot to do early on, we'll get through it. 00:59, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Prey-Hunter Yep go ahead, that pose looks good. 02:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Woah what? What happened? Of course I'll keep this place running but what happened? You're getting much better with your chararts! :( Okay. I'll stay around and wait. You just take care of yourself, okay? 02:02, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Huh? I'm inactive? Sorry I think I just got distracted with some other stuff and forgot to check here. 21:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Urgh speaking of inactive, I won't be on too much today as I have a pretty busy day. 21:26, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Signature Sure, I'll have it done tomorrow. Just have a lot of homework today so I'll code it in study hall. Thanks. I'll get to your sig tonight, had to finish a project earlier so yeah. Ravenpaw Lol it's April Fool's day so everyone is messing with the pictures. We're allowed to btw. Charart Skills Good job! :) I'd say you got the yellow down pat but if you want it more lighter, magic wand where the yellow is on the paws, take it to another layer and lower the opacity a bit. 23:37, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Softpaw Pose I think it's good. Who will work on it? I mean that a lot of my images I'm about to approve on the approval page and you are still working on a few blanks. Are you overworking yourself? I just have not much to do with blanks except an idea for the Dark Forest blank I'll work on. Here it is by the way, except I'll draw bared teeth and sheathed claws of course. 23:37, April 2, 2016 (UTC) I think it's better as a softpaw but yes we do need a loner blank. 23:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Leopardstar's Mistake Hey I actually have another novella ready to go. I just want things to be finished with Leopardstar's Mistake side of things. I'll do the remaining chararts but there is only the main page and the chapter summaries left to do. Can you help me finish those? The sooner I get everything done, the sooner I'll release the next novella. I think you will like it, especially a specific two characters I cannot reveal yet... 01:06, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:More Poses Actually can I take the loner? Sorry I'm just really eager to have it done soon for Petalheart and I will be quicker, purely because of my experience and free time. I'm almost finished with the Dark Forest blank so don't worry about that and I'll take whatever other image you want me to take. 22:52, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll get to work on those when I've finished Riverkit's StarClan image. 00:32, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Becomning a Warrior To answer your question, I want to see more example of your shading with different colours of cats and help you with placement of stripes when it comes to tabbies, but other than that yes. 03:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'll definitely start some fanfictions sooner or later, I have a couple on wattpad that are still in the middle of writing myself, '' Its fine if you ramble, im glad to know that someone can give a decent description of this cool place :D And I am in love with charart, I will probably do some of his actually, thanks for the suggestion! 22:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC)'' Signature Yay I finally finished it! It can be found here. To sign, change your sig preferences to this }} and then use three of these: ~ (never do 4, it'll screw it up). Hope you like it! Although I'll be more than happy to tweak it as it is quite long for a siggie. Finished product: Enjoy! Re:More Pages Can I have a look at the scene please? I just need to know what chapter it is and I'll have a look. 23:02, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll go check when I finish up with my next novella. Oh and if you want early access, here ya go! there is ten chapters over all and I upload a chapter at a time so when you reach the end just reload and more should be there. 00:13, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I finally remembered to have a look. I don't think so as Fluffycloud never really existed I guess, but it is your book so it's up to you. 05:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey So, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been active here at all, and I owe you an explanation. Right now is probably the worst time for me as far as school and it being stressful - admittedly, I wasn't really considering how the next few months would go when I asked to join your wiki. I have standardized testing (FSAs), final exams, and hours and hours of homework a night coming up. I'll surely come back in the summer or sooner if school lets up (unlikely). In the meantime, I'd like to be removed from your Charart project, and I wish you good look with this wiki! 13:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Wow, I didn't realize that... what a coincidence. I'd rather not be too specific about what grade I'm in on here, if that's ok. I know specifying middle or high school isn't a big deal, but anyone can read these talk pages, so... I'm kind of hesitant to give out any information about myself where anyone can read it, which you can probably tell by my Warriors Wiki userpage. 17:14, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ah, thanks. I'm on vacation rn and editing on mobile is a pain so I'll get that done by Thursday when I return Re: Fixed that for you :) Oops. So let me explain... Three weeks ago I caught the flu, which made me dig into my edit stockpile(for WW) which basically consists of typos I know exist and chapter subpages. Idk, I'm still sorta recovering from that, and I regret not getting the flu shot. Then, I went on vacation to the dry Grand Canyon and it was fun, but way too cold. Those templates exist, but I still need to set up Project Books properly before they can be on talk pages. Aaaannndddd... I sorta forgot about them entirely in the past few days so I'll go do that soon. You can make the rock cycle out of Starbursts? Cool. I collect starburst wrappers and make bracelets out of them in school Re:WW Charart Tweak Thankyou for letting me know I'll get onto fixing it. 21:58, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Hmm you're right actually I'll go post about it. Sorry again about my inactivity, got double exams tomorrow then on Monday + assignments due so I probably won't do much until the weekend or after Monday. 22:01, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks, I'll add it when I can find the time to dig up the cite Idk, it's half and half. The newer pages seem to be worded that way, so... Pinestar's Commitment Hey I want to help finish some pages but I cannot see the Pinestar's Commitment book it's blank for some reason. 23:00, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Warriorcat, I am so ''sorry. I forgot to tell you the reason I haven't been editing lately. I stopped editing about a month ago. I'm really trying to finish up The Last Hope before I continue editing ''any ''wikia. I just started The Forgotten Warrior, so I should be done with The Last Hope soon. *~CinderStripe~* I have a few chapters of Pinestar's Commitment so far. I'm also writing Thrushpelt's Feelings (a novella), and I wrote a short story (cloudberry speaks) *~CinderStripe~* Re:Charart Practice--Texture Yeah sure I'll be happy to talk to Jayce. Just a warning: even if you get better and become a warrior here, you still become an apprentice there, but I'm sure you'll prove your skills then. Now, when practicing use our blanks. WW blanks have a legal ownership or something so it's best to leave it alone. Now, I'm not the best with texture but I can give you some pointers. You have the right idea, lines that represent fur. Can you do on one of our blanks, but without shading and extras please? I just want to see it easily so I can make sure you are drawing out the fur right. 10:13, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright it looks a little messy the lines. I know you're trying, but make the lines a tiny bit more spaced out, try not to overlap them. Also, cover EVERY part of the cat, the ears and over the lineart if so too. It's also good that you draw a line and just draw after it and draw and draw until it ends. Then do others. That's how I do it. With the tabby, put some stripes on the face I cannot see them and some spots on the neck. You need to put the texture ''below the stripes/spots and pale belly, because it's looking strange right now. There is a way that you can put it above and it works, but I'll teach you that later. 23:00, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I don't see changes, did you upload? 21:54, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay extend the texture over blank bits I like said above. Ears, around chest, etc. 05:41, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Hey I like this! :) Just a problem: I've corrected done question 12 but I don't have access to question 13 at all, it looks like it was deleted or something. 23:03, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Awesome thanks for fixing it! Darn I was soooooo close! >< 21:54, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Charart Practice--Calicos Aww so cute! Now make the orange a more pale colour and the orange is techniquely ginger, so add some stripes on that. Also just a note, you can make the white vary more, but I guess you are putting a lot just for practice and a little less to do. 21:57, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Every single picture of a calico has stripes on the ginger, look more closely. Stuffed dolls are not good representations either. Genetically it is impossible to have a solid ginger, it has to be a tabby. Don't ask me why that's the way it is. 05:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to tell you, I created the new news article. This wiki is featured! --Foxsteps (talk) 16:30, May 28, 2016 (UTC) CinderStripe is back! Hello, Warriorcat1195. A few months ago I said I would finish The Last Hope and come back on this wiki. I did finish The Last Hope, and I finished Tales From the Clans and I'm almsost done with Tallstar's Revenge. I am trying to balance my reading and wiki time, so that it's even. Now, you and everyone else on this wiki should be seeing me more. *~CinderStripe~* You're back?! -Foxey I'm also doing a charart here :) -Foxey Family trees For some weird reason today, I thought of a job for me on this wiki. I make family trees for people. People give me a list of their character's kin, and I will copy it onto a family tree, screenshot it, and then either send it to them or put it on their page. I have lots of experience with geniology and family trees, and I was wondering if I could do this. Just to show you, I looked at your wiki pages, and made an example on Furrypelt's page. Go ahead and look at it if you want, and tell me what you think. Thanks! *~CinderStripe~* The link that use is familyecho.com. If you register, then you can import a new family, and from there, the program is really self-explainatory. If you would like, I will put a "Tree Project" section on the home page, and teach people how to do it. If you need any help, you can ask me. Also, I can guarantee that if I am the leader of it, you will be the deputy, and stealth and spooky will be senior warriors. I really hope that what I made will become a project! I saw the WW trees and I'm like (facepalm). I could've added trees to this wiki way longer. Anyway, thanks for letting me know about a possible futute tree project! *~CinderStripe~* Merging Stories Hey, I never got to read your fanfics (because of spoilers) :(( but people have said that they are really good, and I had an idea to merge our stories. I could have weird prophecies of the future go to Pinestar, but he doesn't know what they are. The prophecy would turn out to be in the series you are writing, maybe. But, the prophecy would be told by some cat from Pinestar's Commitment. So I would put part of your story in mine, and you would put part of my story in yours. Complicating, but cool. Let me know if you agree. *~CinderStripeIsHere~* Geneology page I made a geneology page, and I wouldn't be able to do it without the charart page, but I added my own things too. If you want, go check it out. Also, I will be adding more family trees to your pages. I added some to Stealth's. Did you say that you made a tree on Gingerheart's page? I didn't see it. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* What's your favorite notification? I don't know why I'm asking you this, but what is your favorite button or symbol or notification on wikia? Mine is the "You have new messages!" button. I love it so much! It makes me so eager to read new messages from whoever sent it! I just get so excited! XD This probably should've been a blog post, but whatever. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Lol Here is uno messagio. Books Grading K so the planned status template is up and mostly working as you can see here. Feel free to change the weird fitting icon -- I just needed some filler. The others will be up as soon as I can dig up some more codes Also, did you want chapter summary dropdowns? They look like this if you scroll all the way to the bottom Quotes I do believe you asked me to make this for you a few months back. If there's any other templates I need to do lmk cause our Message Wall conversation about what I needed to do has vanished. This is mobile friendly Geneology For the Genealogy Project, are we allowed to use things other than familyecho to make trees? I mean, I use familyecho but if I'm allowed to I'd rather use this Admin I hope I don't sound too unpatient, but when will I be an admin? You said I could be one after I made the Geneology page. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Emailing each other Thanks so much for making me an admin! By the way, I will be gone from the end of june to mid august cuz ill be at overnight summer camp, and i will be gone for about 7 weeks. You might see activity from me on the visiting day, but ill wanna spend time with my parents. Also, what's your email? I know you won't be on the wiki as much cuz of ur parents. So we could chat on email instead. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* I think you should make another email. I wouldn't want anyone you don't want to find out your full name. Actually, don't email the one i sent you. It has some info i don't want anyone to know. Use this: themcbrosmatt@gmail.com *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* More Templates Thought these might be useful, but if not, you can always just delete them. References Do you think we should have references similar to the WW? Check them out here. *~CinderStripe User talk:GgC1ND3R STR1P3